Question: Let $R$ be the region enclosed by the curve $y=x^2-5x+3$ and the line $y=x-2$. $y$ $x$ $ R$ ${y=x^2-5x+3}$ ${y=x-2}$ Region $R$ is the base of a solid whose cross sections perpendicular to the $x$ -axis are squares. Which one of the definite integrals gives the volume of the solid? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\int_{-1}^3 (-x^2+6x-5)^2\,dx$ (Choice B) B $\int_{-1}^5 (-x^2+6x-5)^2\,dx$ (Choice C) C $\int_1^3 (-x^2+6x-5)^2\,dx$ (Choice D) D $\int_1^5 (-x^2+6x-5)^2\,dx$
Explanation: As a first step, lets find the exact coordinates of the intersection points of the graphs. To do that, we need to solve the equation $x^2-5x+3=x-2$. The solutions are $x=1$ and $x=5$. $y$ $x$ $ R$ ${y=x^2-5x+3}$ ${y=x-2}$ $(1,-1)$ $(5,3)$ Now, let's imagine the solid is made out of many thin slices. $y$ $x$ Each slice is a prism. Let the width of each slice be $dx$ and let the area of the prism's face, as a function of $x$, be $A(x)$. Then, the volume of each slice is $A(x)\,dx$, and we can sum the volumes of infinitely many such slices with an infinitely small width using a definite integral: $\int_a^b A(x)\,dx$ What we now need is to figure out the expression of $A(x)$ and the interval of integration. Let's consider one such slice. $y$ $x$ ${y=x^2-5x+3}$ ${y=x-2}$ $(1,-1)$ $(5,3)$ $ s(x)$ $ s(x)$ $ dx$ $ A(x)$ The face of that slice is a square with side $s(x)$. For each value of $x$, the side $s(x)$ is equal to the difference between ${y=x-2}$ and ${y=x^2-5x+3}$. Now we can find an expression for the area of the face of the prism: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}A(x) \\\\ &=[s(x)]^2 \\\\ &=\left[({x-2})-({x^2-5x+3})\right]^2 \\\\ &=(-x^2+6x-5)^2 \end{aligned}$ The leftmost endpoint of $R$ is at $x=1$ and the rightmost endpoint is at $x=5$. So the interval of integration is $[1,5]$. Now we can express the definite integral in its entirety! $\int_1^5 (-x^2+6x-5)^2\,dx$